Mine, Yours & Ours
by Shazon
Summary: 10 little fingers, 10 little toes, two blue eyes and a cute little smile that changed Callie Adams Foster and her family forever..
1. the beginning

_**the beginning**_

 _Callie_

I sat there crying softly to myself in Mariana and my room holding the stick in my hand that was about to tell me if my predictions were correct or not. I slowly sat up and looked at the stick then my breathing stopped suddenly as soon as my eyes gazed to the word pregnant on the stick.

"I have a baby inside me right now." I whispered to myself as I stood up and placed the pregnancy stick in my pocket as I paced the wall. "There is a baby inside me.."

"A baby?" I quickly turned around and saw Mariana who was leaning against the door with her mouth wide open in shock.

I looked at her with a half smile but knowing how I got pregnant in the first place made me drop the smile in seconds. "Mariana, you can't tell Mums' yet." I whispered to her as I quickly walked over as her eyes gazed to my belly.

"But how, Cal?" Mariana whispered as I pulled her in quickly and shut the door behind us then I sat down on my bed with a sigh. "Callie, answer the question please!"

I shook my head as tears rolled down my eyes and I looked away from her. "I can't tell you yet.. I am not ready."

"You weren't.. Oh, Callie!" Mariana cried out gently as she sat down next to me and embraced me in a side hug. "You don't need to tell me yet, okay?"

I laughed bitterly realizing she was about to push me to tell her but suddenly changed her mind. "I am scared.." I whispered gently as she handed me a tissue box and I grabbed a tissue to wipe my eyes. "What will they think of me now?"

Mariana realized what I was thinking and made me look at her. "Callie Adams Foster, you are adopted now. You do not need to worry about Mums' kicking you out or something like that. They love Jude and you so much.." But I couldn't believe her not now.. I am pregnant!

I looked at my little sister's eyes and tried to smile to reassure her. "Keep this to yourself until I can find the right time to tell Mums' okay?" She nodded. "I mean it, Mariana. Not a word to anyone especially to Jesus or Emma."

"Okay, Callie." Mariana whispered gently as she embraced me in a hug. "This is our secret but you do need to tell them soon so you can make sure you have a healthy pregnancy with bubs."

"I will."

 ** _A few weeks later_**

 _Mariana_

I woke up startled to hear vomiting in the bathroom then I sat up quickly to run to the bathroom noticing it was Callie vomiting. "Callie, Callie." I whispered worried as she sat up from her position near the toilet with tear filled eyes. "Oh, Cal.. What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing.. It's just morning sickness." She reassured me with a sad smile as she sat there on the floor and I sat on the edge of the bath tub. I gave her a worried look which made her smile a little. "Mariana, it is just morning sickness. I remember my mother was like this when she was carrying Jude."

"I know that, Callie." I whispered as I tied my hair up in a quick bun and then sighed as I let my hands fall down to my lap. "Why haven't you told Mums' yet?"

She looked away to flush the toilet and gazed back into my eyes with a shrug. "Because they will have questions that I am not prepared to answer yet."

"You won't be able to hide it for much longer.." I pointed out as my eyes gazed to her belly that was started to show a little bit of a bump. "Plus you won't stress yourself anymore if you weren't hiding this from people."

Callie smiled at me as she slowly stood up and washed her hands. "Let me tell them in my own time, okay?"

"Okay, Callie." I replied back with a little bit of annoyance but I guess I never been her situation to quite understand how hard it really is for her.. I really wouldn't want to be in that situation especially if my predictions are right about how she got pregnant because she is then also having to bottle that inside her. "I love you, big sis."

Callie turned around with a tooth brush in her hand and she smiled back at me. "And I love you too, little sis."

 ** _A month later_**

 _Callie_

I stood in the kitchen waiting for Mums' to come home. I ordered Mariana to take Jesus and Jude to the movies as I needed that time to tell the truth.

I was sitting at the table staring at my glass of water when the both of them walked in laughing with shopping bags in their arms. I quickly or as quickly as my body could go to help them with the bags. "Hi there my baby." Stef embraced me in a hug as Lena kissed my forehead.

"Goodness, Callie." Lena looked at me with worry as Stef continued to unpack the shopping and I sat back down as I felt dizzy. "You haven't been looking too well in the mornings.. And now this.. We might need to take you to see the doctor."

"I am okay." I replied back as I grabbed my water and drank it slowly. "Actually.. There is something I need to tell you that I haven't had the courage to say yet."

Stef stopped with unpacking and sat on the other side of me as she rubbed my back as Lena looked on with worry. "Is it to do with this?" Stef whispered as she took something out of her pocket and my eyes gazed to the pregnancy stick that I swore was hidden in my room safely.

I let the tears fall down my eyes as the realization of them knowing hit me. "Oh Cal." Lena hummed gently as they both put their arms around me into a Mama sandwich.

I cried for a while until I could calm myself down enough to hear their disapproval. "I am sorry that I have disappointed you.." I looked down at my belly that now seems to be getting bigger as each week passes. I felt someone's finger beneath my chin and how the finger made me head go up to face Stef.

"Mama and I are not disappointed in you, baby." Stef whispered softly as her eyes teared up. "We were a little shocked, yes but you need to know that we still love you."

I looked a little to my side where Lena was sitting and she smiled at me as she placed her hand on my hand. "My Callie, we are so happy that you trusted us enough to tell us before it was too late." I looked back to Stef who placed her hands on top of Lena's and mine.

"We need to get you to the doctor to make sure your baby is doing okay, alright?" Stef whispered gently as her eyes looked into mine and I slowly nodded. "We will get Dr Laura to be your doctor instead of Dr Will."

I looked down at our hands intertwined together and softly sighed. "You.. You aren't going to ask me anything?" I questioned softly and looked back at both of them.

"You will tell us everything in your own time." Lena answered softly as my nerves slowly settled down realizing I never had to tell them what happened and how sick it makes me feel that I let it happen. I didn't want them to tell me that it wasn't my fault because I know full well that it was all my fault.. Only if I hadn't gone with Diamond then Russell would never of had sex with me..

 _This was all my fault and if only they knew how angry they are going to be when they find out the truth._

 ** _The next day_**

My legs were shaking as we waited in the waiting room for Dr Laura to come out to get me. "Breathe, baby." Stef whispered as she held me in her arms as Lena looked through her school work on her laptop.

Lena's eyes gazed into mine and she smiled at mine. "I am sorry that-"

"No, Callie." Lena interrupted me gently as she shut her laptop and placed her hand on top of mine. "There is no need to ap-"

"Hello my lovely Foster family." Dr Laura walked out with a huge grin on her face as we stood up to give her a hug. "Let's walk to my office." We followed her through a short corridor to her cozy office that didn't look like your average doctor office. "Take a seat, any seat you like."

We all took seats and I placed my hand on my stomach with anxiety as Dr Laura turned on some soft music. "Now.. It is always nice to see you, Callie." Dr Laura greeted me personally with a smile as she crossed her leg over her knee. "Your Mums' mentioned to me that you are expecting a baby soon."

"Yeah.." I tried to smile but I just couldn't feel any emotion besides scared and anxious.

Dr Laura looked at me realizing that I wasn't feeling the same excitement as any other pregnant women. "Callie, is it okay if I do a ultrasound on you?" I nodded and she helped me up to the recliner seat as my Mums' sat on one side of me as Dr Laura was on the other side with the ultrasound.

"Hold my hand." I whispered to Stef who nodded and took my hand into hers gently as I lifted my shirt over the small bump with my other hand so Dr Laura could put the gel on.

Before she put the gel on, she looked at me with a smile. "This might be a little cold." She whispered then gently placed the gel on my bump so it wasn't a shock to me. She looked up at me as she turned on the machine. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

I looked at my Mums' who were looking down at me with smiles on their faces then I looked back at Dr Laura with a nod. "Ready as I ever can be." She placed the scanner on my belly and found my baby as I closed my eyes in discomfort.

"There is your little one, sweetie." Dr Laura whispered as I opened my eyes and saw the baby in the picture. My baby? "Do you want to hear bub's heartbeat?" I slowly nodded as she clicked a button on the machine and suddenly I heard it. My eyes widen and I looked at Dr Laura.

"That's.. That's my baby?" I questioned softly as I pointed to the screen where bub was then looked at my belly. "That's baby Adams Foster?"

"Yes, baby." Stef whispered gently as she placed my hand into Lena's and placed a kiss on my forehead. But then my smile dropped as Dr Laura told my Mums' how long I was into the pregnancy.

My heart dropped. "You are a bit over three months pregnant, Callie." I pulled my hand out of Lena's then pushed away the scanner and put my shirt over my belly. I sat up and got out of the recliner seat then ran out of the office and out into the fresh air.

I was waiting by the car when Mums' walked out of the office and looked at me with concern. "Cal?" Lena whispered as Stef unlocked the car from the other side. "Whatever is going inside your head, you will be okay." I opened the door quietly and sat at the back as I placed my seatbelt on. I saw Lena give that worried look to Stef who looked worried too but they drove out of the car park quietly back to the house instead of the school.

"Why aren't I going to school?" I whispered gently to them as the car parked in front of the house in the driveway.

"We thought you might need some time to just adjust to the news of the ultrasound.." Stef replied back softly after she turned around to look at me with a smile. "This is something huge and we know carrying a baby is really complicated especially for you." I quickly got out of the car and ran inside past Jesus who was been home schooled since his accident.

"Jeez, Callie." Jesus yelled out loud. "Are y-you okay?" I heard Mums' tell him that I just had a bad morning and needed some time to be on my own.

 ** _A week later_**

We invited Rita, Mike and Ana over for a family lunch so I can officially announce my pregnancy to everybody. "So, Callie has some news that she would like to tell everybody." Lena spoke gently after asking about everybody else and how they were going. Ana was resting little Isabella who recently just turned one years old on her lap as Mike fed Isabella some smashed carrot. "Callie?" My eyes gazed back to everybody else who were waiting patiently for me to announce the news I was so desperate to just release.

I looked over at Rita who has helped me throughout the years since I met her in Girls United suddenly feeling like I betrayed her since she did so much for me. "It's okay, Cal." Rita whispered as she saw my distress. "What's your news?" I swallowed my saliva and sighed.

"I guess.." I stopped and looked at every bodies' faces not including Mariana since she already knew. "I am three months pregnant." I whispered then let my head drop and let my siblings ask me questions. I didn't hear Mariana or Brandon asking me, just Jude and Jesus. I quickly stood up and ran inside so their voices could stop running inside my head.

I was leaning against the door in the living room when I felt someone's hand touched my shoulder. "Is the baby mine?" I turned around to see Brandon standing there now with his hands tucked in his pant pockets.

"N-No." I shook my head and found myself sitting on the lounge with Brandon following my steps sitting on another lounge. "It happened.. When I went with Diamond to go to that pimp."

Brandon's eyes widen as my eyes filled with tears. "He.. He raped you.." I didn't say anything for a while as my eyes gazed to my bump and after a while, I looked up at him.

"I am pregnant with his baby and no one knows." I cried out as he embraced me into his arms. "Oh Brandon, I am so scared and ashamed."

"You aren't alone in this.." He whispered into my ear. "You shouldn't feel ashamed for something that you couldn't do anything about." He reassured me gently as he rubbed my back gently. "I will help you.. God. I will do anything to make this all okay for you and that baby."

I looked into his blue eyes and smiled for the first time in a while. "Will.. Will you be my baby's father?"

 ** _Nine months later_**

I lied on the hospital bed as the contractions worsen. "Where is he?" I screamed to Mariana and Emma who were holding my hands as my Mums' and Brandon drove over from his job. "I told him.. I told him didn't I?" I screamed.

"Callie, just breathe.." Emma whispered as Mariana dialed Jesus to inform him that I was going to give birth and to get Mike to drive him over later when I have given birth.

"Oh for fucks sake, I cannot wait to give birth to this baby!" I screamed loudly as my nurses came in with everything. "Wait, wait! Just wait until the baby's father is here and my Mums' are here."

"We are sorry but you need to push now or your baby could be in serious danger if you wait any longer." Dr Laura announced as she walked in looking ready to conquer this birth with me. "Remember what I taught you in your birthing classes?"

I nodded quickly as they spread my legs out then Emma and Mariana held my hands. "Oh thank fuck, you are here at least." I screamed at them and they smiled at me.

"Okay, you push putting all that press-"

"I told you I already know!" I screamed at Dr Laura interrupting her and she nodded as she walked over to my legs then the door slammed open as Brandon ran in looking breathless. "About fucking time."

"Hey now-"

"Push Callie, push!" Dr Laura ordered as Brandon found his way to my side to relief Emma who now took her place near the wall and my Mums' ran in to take Mariana's spot. I pushed hard and it felt like a long time of screaming then pushing then screaming again then pushing some more until a baby cry was heard. Brandon was pushing my hair back from my sweaty face to place a kiss on my forehead. "Welcome your baby girl to the world." Dr Laura showed us our baby as my eyes suddenly felt heavy and I fell asleep.

 ** _A few hours later_**

I heard soft voices as my eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light and I felt someone touching me. "Hey baby." My eyes opened to see Stef sitting next to my bed holding my baby girl in her arms. "You were out for the count." I looked at Brandon who was sitting next to Stef and Lena.

"I am sorry." I croaked out as Stef placed my sleepy baby in my arms and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Oh.. Wow."

Lena laughed a little at my reaction. "She is a stunner." Lena whispered as she looked at Brandon then me with a smile.

"I didn't realize I loved her until now." I admitted softly letting them know that I wasn't in love with the baby until now. I traced my index finger along her soft face gently and looked at B with a smile.

Brandon smiled at me and looked down at our baby girl. "She needs a name, Cal.."

"I know." I laughed gently as I looked back at my baby with a smile. "Charley Frankie Adams Foster." I confirmed gently remembering Brandon mentioning Charley would be a cute name for our baby and Frankie would to remind our Mums' of their stillborn baby - our little sister in heaven. I looked up at my Mums' with a smile as they smiled with teary eyes.

 ** _Charley Frankie Adams Foster_**

 _ **The daughter of Callie Adams Foster**_

 _ **The adoptive daughter of Brandon Adams Foster**_

 _ **Father unknown**_

* * *

This was the prologue to this story and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully you will all stick around in the next chapter when I will jump to when Charley Frankie is three years old!

 _Love always,_

 _Shaz_

 _x_


	2. charley's birthday

**_charley's birthday_**

 ** _Three years later_**

 _Callie_

I was asleep when suddenly I heard little footsteps and I felt a body fall onto me after a few seconds. "Mama!" I opened my eyes and turned my body so my back was on the bed as I gazed to little Charley grinning wide at me.

"Charley!" I greeted her with a laugh as Brandon walked in with a coffee in his hands then gave it to me as I sat up and smiled. "Look at our birthday girl." I poked Charley's stomach as she laughed again which made me giggle.

"I am.." She put her fingers out to count and waited to see if she could remember how old she was. "One.. Two.. Aha! I am three."

I brought her into my arms after placing my coffee on the bed side table. "Yes, baby! You are now three years old." I pulled up her PJ top and planted a strawberry on her belly earning giggles from her.

"Mama!" She wriggled in my arms with a giggle as Brandon sat on the bed with us taking pictures of his iPhone. "Stop!" I did a few more then stopped letting my baby breathe. "Daddy!" She flew herself into Brandon's arms with a giggle and I smiled at him then got myself out of bed as they snuggled.

"Mums' got breakfast sorted." Brandon stated as I brushed out my long brown hair and tied it into a messy bun. I turned around and smiled at the both of them.

I noticed the familiar smell of waffles and went over to Charley to pick her up. I swung her onto my side and she laughed as I planted a kiss on her nose then I smiled at Brandon. "Let's enjoy some waffles then." I stated with excitement and Charley looked at me with confusion.

"How did you know?" She questioned as she played with my necklace that was my mother's. I smiled at her as we slowly made our way down the stairs.

"I can smell waffles from a mile away." I stated gently as I reached the end of the steps and turned around to walk to the kitchen. Lena saw us first and embraced us in a big hug.

"Hello to my favorite grand baby." Lena greeted Charley by tickling her side which made Charley giggle then we walked more into the kitchen where Stef was busy with the waffle mix. I let Charley sit on the kitchen bench since it was her birthday as Stef looked up with a wide smile.

"My babies, hello." Stef smiled at Charley as she poked her nose leaving a bit of waffle mix behind. Charley giggled as she wiped the waffle mix off her nose and licked it off her finger. "Is that good, baby?"

Charley nodded happily as I grabbed a big girl's cup for Charley then poured some apple juice in it for her. "Okay, Charley this is a big girl's cup and you need to be super careful with it." I stated gently as I handed the cup to her as Jude walked in.

"Charley Frankie!" Jude embraced Charley into a hug and she giggled again as he placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy, happy, happy birthday to my favorite niece in the entire world." Brandon walked in with sweat pouring down his forehead which made me laugh remembering he left setting up the trampoline to last minute.

"Told you that it wasn't something to leave to the last minute." I heard Lena whisper to Brandon and saw that she smacked him playfully in the chest. Stef looked over at him and laughed a little.

"Oh, Lena." Stef giggled as she looked back at the waffle maker to make sure the waffles weren't burning then looked at them. "He is doing a 'Mike' because he used to do that with Brandon's presents." I turned my attention to Charley and Jude who were occupied with licking the mix bowl.

"Hey, hey!" I walked over to them and they looked up with worry in their faces as I looked stern. "Why wasn't I invited to this?" I quickly swiped my finger along the bowl and licked it with a smile. They laughed and I left them to lick the rest of the bowl to collect the rest of Charley's presents.

I walked to the garage and saw Mariana. "Mariana, what are you doing here?" I questioned in shock with a laugh as she looked up from wrapping her presents.

"I am wrapping presents of course!" She stated out in a laugh as she stood up after wrapping her last present and I shook my head.

"No, I mean what are you doing here?" She embraced me in a hug and we pulled apart with smiles on our faces.

"I drove down for the weekend with Emma to celebrate Charley's 3rd birthday." Mariana explained as she picked up her presents then placed it in her basket to take back to the house. "I was not about to miss a major milestone especially when I am her favorite aunt."

I laughed as I picked up my two baskets of presents for my baby girl. "I think you might be fighting with Isabella for the top."

"Ah, nah." Mariana threw her hand away to show she was shooing my idea away. "They are more like sisters."

"Oh, I see." We walked out of the garage into the hallway of our house and she smiled at me. "That's what Isabella wants you to think." I winked at her as we placed our presents in a pile on the floor. "Wow.. Our family knows how to spoil little Charley."

Mariana laughed as she took a step back where I was standing to admire the presents herself. "Mine are obviously going to be her favorite."

"What did you get her this time?" I questioned expecting her to answer with make up or something. I swear Mariana will be the first one to give my daughter make up. She didn't answer but when I looked at her face, she looked at me with amusement. "Oh, I don't trust your face right now."

"Trust me, I wouldn't either." Mariana laughed which made me laugh as I shook my head in disbelief because all I know she could of wrapped some of her university apparel to inspire Charley who is only three years old.

I shook my head again to get rid of that thought and walked into the kitchen where breakfast was now served beautifully on the table. "I can't believe you made all this, Mum!" I said sounding grateful and embraced Stef in a hug as she took of her apron as everybody else sat around the table.

"Your old Mum can cook a meal." Stef stated with a wink as we both walked to our respected seats and sat around the table. "Just don't as perfect like Mama." I smiled at Lena who smiled back at me then I looked at Charley who was getting help from Mariana to put maple syrup on her waffles.

I watched Mariana placed a few fruit pieces on Charley's plate knowing full well if she didn't then Charley wouldn't eat any. I turned my attention to my own plate being piled with two waffles by Brandon. "Thanks B." I whispered to him and he smiled at me then placed a few pieces of mango on my plate then started on his own plate.

We sat on the floor altogether as Charley opened presents showing shock and happiness at her presents never complaining. She was one grateful child and I was proud of my three year old who seemed to be growing up way to fast for me. My attention turned to Mariana's presents and as soon as Charley opened her presents from her, I started to laugh realizing my predictions were quite correct.

"You got my daughter-"

Mariana interrupted me as she went over to Charley to chuck on the University of California San Diego hat which was too big for Charley but she was so happy to be wearing it. "Now Charley, remember that you should choose my university when you grow up, okay?" Mariana then helped a giggly Charley into the t-shirt that was a little big on her as everybody admired the cuteness.

"Please Charley, tell me this isn't your favorite present.." I asked with a laugh and Charley nodded her head as the cap fell onto her eyes.

"Mama, this is the best present ever!"

Brandon stood up and everybody fixated their eyes on him knowing Charley might think differently once she does see her last present. "I wouldn't be saying that yet.. Not until you go to the back yard, sweetie." Brandon stated then Charley stood up and ran as fast as she could to the backyard where the trampoline was then everybody followed her.

Charley squealed loudly as soon as her eyes laid on the big trampoline making everybody laugh. "Mama! Daddy! You got me a trampoline?" She whispered holding our hands as if she spoke louder, the trampoline would disappear.

"Yes, baby." I whispered back to her as I kneed down to her height. "Daddy and I saw how much fun you were having at Auntie Ana and Uncle Mike's house with Isabella with the trampoline that we thought we might lose you to them if we didn't up our game." Brandon put up the ladder as Charley kissed my cheek then ran to the trampoline's ladder which Brandon helped her to get up then zipped her in so she she couldn't fall out. Mariana stood next to me with a laugh.

"Mama always wins with presents.." Mariana whined jokingly as she crossed her arms across her chest. I looked over at her and winked.

"Yes she does and do not ever try to compete with me." I whispered back with a laugh as Jude come out with his iPhone.

"Jesus wants to talk to his niece." Jude whispered to me and I smiled at Jesus through the camera then pointed to the trampoline.

"Charley got an awesome present and it might be a little hard to distract her enough for you to talk to her." I grabbed the phone to show him the trampoline and Charley happily in her own world jumping.

"O-O-Oh, she is s-so-so adorable." He stuttered with a smile on his face since he has now found it normal to stutter his speech since his traumatic brain injury. "I wo-won't want to distract he-r-r but please re-remember to ca-call me." Mariana and I blew him a kiss than hung up with a laugh.

I looked at Mariana with a sad look though. "I miss him." I said softly and she nodded as we looked back at Charley who was so into jumping and laughing to herself to remember the world around her.

"I wish he was able to come down for the weekend but I know that it is hard enough for him at university and Mums' don't want him to have the added pressure of coming down on a date that isn't scheduled." Mariana gently replied back then decided to walk away from me leaving me to watch Charley as everybody went back inside to set up the party for the afternoon.

I sat myself down on the step and heard someone's steps then realized it was Stef as soon as she sat next to me. "She is a character." She stated with a laugh after we watched Charley bounce up and down on her bottom. "You know for her to look so much Brandon, it would be hard not think she was his."

"Mum.." I whispered softly and she nodded.

"I know, I know." Stef replied back with a sad laugh. "We promise we wouldn't discuss this until you wanted to but it does worry me that I might be right but could never ask you."

I looked back at her into her blue worried filled eyes with a sigh. "You are right?"

"It happened when you went with Diamond, didn't it?" I looked fearful as I looked back at her eyes after looking away. "It was Russell and we know that.. With the time frame and all." I quickly stood up as she tried to grab my arm gently.

"Watch Charley."

"Wait, Callie please." Stef whispered gently as I stopped in my tracks. "I know you still feel shame but you have no reason to be ashamed, baby. It wasn't your fault that he chose-"

"Be quiet.. She will hear." I turned around sharply as her eyes showed sadness. "Why are you pushing this especially on my baby's birthday?" She looked down shyly then looked back at me.

She tried to smile sadly at me. "I found.. I found the letters addressed to him that you never ended up sending to the jail." She finally admitted and my eyes widen. "In your shoe box.." I turned back around and walked into the house with the feeling of betrayal. Of course I knew Stef would be impatient enough to reach the point where she would look into my personal things. I turned around as I saw Stef embrace Charley into a hug and I sighed.

 _I know she means well. I know all of them mean well but I don't ever think of that man as anything but that pimp that had sex with me and I let him. He isn't my precious baby's father. Brandon is my precious baby's father._

I blew the balloons with the helium machine and tied them up with string then let them fly onto the celling as Lena walked in with some dirty washing. "Hey Cals." I looked up to see her smiling at me and I smiled back. "Mum wanted me to tell you she is sorry." I kept blowing up balloons as she did the washing quietly then sat down next to me. "You know how she is.. She gets worried about you, Cal."

"Mama, there is nothing to worry about." I replied back with a roll of my eyes. "Nothing that should worry her enough to look through my things.."

Lena's eyes widen when I looked up at her like she was shocked to hear that Stef did that. "I mean.. Maybe she was worried enough to do that, Cal. We are your mothers and we just hate the fact that you holding what you hiding from everybody in."

I looked away again and focused my attention on blowing the balloons again. "I am doing it for Charley's and every body else's sake.. Once one knows.. Everybody eventually knows. And he for sure could find out."

"So.. It is him then." I felt her get closer to me and place her hands on top of mine to stop me from blowing anymore balloons. "Callie, it's important now more than ever because he is apparently getting an appeal to be release." I finally look up at her with shock and she looked at me with sadness.

"There is no way.." I whispered softly as I felt the panic inside me fill up. "He illegally trafficked poor girls and did who knows what to them."

"And to you." Lena whispered gently then I pulled myself away from her grip and looked away. "You are a victim too, Cal."

I shook my head as I stood up and grabbed all the balloons. "I am not a victim." And with that, I walked out with expressionless face. _Why are they persisting to have answers when they promise not to push me?_

Ana, Mike and Isabella shortly showed up with a bag filled with presents for Charley which made me laugh. "You didn't need to bring any presents." I stated but Mike rolled his eyes.

"What's a party without presents?" Mike stated and I sighed realizing I could of taught Charley about giving instead of always taking. I wonder if it was too late to do that or would Charley get upset?

"Now, I put some chips and home made salsa." Ana said as she showed me the big container of salsa with made my eyes widen. "And Isabella begged me to bring fairy bread which is bread and butter with sprinkles.. Something I never heard of until she saw it in a cookbook that Charley gave her."

"Oh no!" I laughed gently as we walked towards the kitchen to put the food down. "I guess it sounds okay besides the sprinkle part since that's pretty much sugar." Ana laughed as Isabella and Charley ran outside to go to the trampoline.

"I am on it!" Jude came through from where the girls ran from. "I will look out for them." I smiled at him knowing I was about to ask him to watch them. My attention went back to Ana who was placing the fairy bread on a nice platter.

"Thanks Ana." I smiled at her as Mariana ran in and embraced her in a hug.

I walked away to get myself more ready for the party but I ran into Stef but walked right by her straight to my room as she followed. "Do you want me to say how sorry I am because I am so sorry Cal." I ignored her as I brushed my hair out and decided to leave it the way it was. I put on some light make up as she watched me silently.

We are both so stubborn so I turned around to face her. "You have already said it."

"I went behind your back and that wasn't okay." Stef admitted gently and I nodded with a sigh. "You are 21 years old and I should respect your privacy."

"Okay." I simply replied back with a small smile just to get her off my back. "Fine." I threw my arms back and turned back to my mirror.

I heard Stef sigh with desperation. "Lena already told you what I was going to tell you but there is more.." I turned around around and raised an eye brow. "For his appeal to be dismissed, they are asking for the ones that haven't testify to testify.. And you.. Could keep him in jail with the proof of Charley and how he-"

"I am not discussing this on Charley's birthday or when she is around to hear." I stood up and walked out of the room but she grabbed my wrist gently. I looked at her with a glare. "Don't ever try to ruin this day for me.." I pulled away and ran down the stairs in a huff running into Mike which made me more angry knowing he was telling Mums' all this rubbish. But suddenly the front door open revealing Sophia, Emma and Robert.

I quickly put on a smile and hugged them all also taking the presents to place on the living room floor ready for later. "Thanks for coming." I stated gently and glared at Stef was now standing next to Mike awkwardly. This wasn't going too well.. _I was being cornered and I am not happy about it._

 _Stef_

If looks could kill, I would mostly be dead right now by Callie's glare. Mike grabbed my wrist and took me to Lena's and my room with a sigh. "I knew I should of told you all this but now I'm regretting it."

I looked at him with confusion. "Why? Lena and I deserve to know as well as Callie that the bastard is actually getting a chance to go back into the community."

"Because once you get obsessed with something, you are too stubborn to take a step back from trying to get what you want to see how others are affected by what you are so desperately trying to do." He explained gently as he didn't want to anger me and I knew he was right. I just can't bear to see Callie and any other girls hurt by this guy or any other people who have sick minds.

It's been a few hours with watching Charley, Isabella and their few friends playing. I noticed Charley was showing some signs of needing a nap so I walked over to Brandon with a smile. "Do you want to do cake and presents before Missy over there falls asleep jumping?" He laughed a little and nodded then walked over to Callie to see if they could.

 _Callie_

I helped some of the kids back to the living room and they were also looking quite sleepy as Lena prepared the cake. Jude and Sophia kept the kids amused as I helped Lena with the cake silently. "Thanks for getting the cake for us." I whispered ever so quietly as I placed three candles in the cake as Lena tried to find the lighter.

"It's our pleasure." Stef replied as she walked in with dishes from outside. My eyes gazed to the both of them and I sighed.

"I hate fighting with you." I admitted slowly and they smiled at me.

"We aren't so keen either on fighting." Lena replied back with a sad laugh and looked at Stef. "We know its been hard on you and we find it distressing that we can't offer you much support because we aren't really sure what happened before Mum could get to you."

Stef nodded at that and my gaze turned towards her. "I never meant to break our promise to not push you.. I guess I got scared when Mike told me that Russell was trying to get out that I kinda just acted on my fear instead of acting rational." I nodded.

"Let's get this cake going so the presents can be opened before they all crash on us." I replied back with a laugh and we all laughed altogether as we carried the cake out to the living room. "It's my baby's 3rd birthday and I am feel so emotional but thank you every one for coming so let's sing happy birthday to Charley." We sang, Charley made a wish that she swore she will never tell as she blew the candles and we all clapped for her.

"Mama!" I looked up from cutting the cake and saw Charley holding her present but she looked a bit worried. "I feel very thankful."

I laughed with a smile. "Good girl, say thank you when you open your presents." I replied back and she looked back at her presents then she opened each one with gentleness and always saying thank you for each one. I handed pieces of cake to each person in the room and sat down to admire my daughter playing with her friends feeling so careless of the world. She was just a beautiful little human being that cared for everybody in her small world and I can't imagine she has any bad blood in her. And she should never know who Russell is to her..

I was lying in bed playing with Charley's hair gently as she fell in and out of sleep. "Close your eyes baby." I whispered gently with a giggle and she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I can't, Mama." She replied back softly and looked back at her finger nail with a gentle sigh. "I don't want this day to ever end." I laughed a little as I plaited her hair.

"Today was so good huh." I whispered keeping my voice nice and calm so she wouldn't get excited again and to get her to settle. "But tomorrow is going to be more fun than ever. We are planning a short day trip somewhere but you need to go to sleep so we can go."

I saw Charley calm her breathing down so she could feel sleepy but then she looked up at me again and I smiled at her. "Mama, can I give away my old toys?"

"Oh baby." I softly replied back with a big smile on my face. "Of course you can, Charley girl." She then gave in to her sleep and fell asleep in my arms sound asleep. "Mama loves you so much unconditionally." I planted a soft kiss against her warm, soft forehead and closed my eyes since I was too very exhausted.

* * *

 _Oh it's so amazing to see a few people already supporting this story. Thanks lovelies!_

 _Love always,_

 _Shaz_

 _xx_


End file.
